,,I hate you,,   ,, I love you too,,
by ISHIPMONCHELE
Summary: Lea is lucky,hot and talented woman. Her world changes when she has to work with someone who at first seems to be the worst nightmare ever. But later? Monchele.
1. Chapter 1

Lea Michele walked off of her apartment. It was a sunny day in Los Angeles. And very special for her - today she is meeting the cast of her first television show. Yes, she auditioned for a brand new show that's about a glee club in some high school,and she got it - the main character. She was really proud for it - it's not like Lea had never done something like this,she has - she had played the main roles in Broadway's musicals,but this was her first television project. She was walking when he saw Starbucks. Of course she went in - she was very nervous before meeting everyone for the first time and the only thing that could make Lea feel better was her best friend Jonathan Groff ( who was in New York ) or coffee.

* * *

><p>He was walking when he saw that scene : a short brunette leaves Starbucks. He decided to do what he always does - he knows that it is a strange way to flirt,but usually it works.<p>

He started walking faster.

" Oh, I'm so sorry. " He said when he ran into Lea. He turned to see her face,and he saw it - this time wasn't lucky - her white blouse was with coffee.

" Oh my god. What did you do! " She yelled.

" I'm very sorry, can I help you cleaning this? " He still tried to flirt with her.

" Are you kidding? You just made my day terrible! " She said and started walking away. He followed her.

" I'm so sorry, can I buy you a new coffee? "

" Are you an idiot? I've got serious meeting in twenty minutes and becouse of you I'm gonna be late! "

" I've got meeting too,but after it you could join me and I could buy you a new coffee. "

" You don't understand,right? "

" I can't understand anything when there are so beautiful eyes of a very sexy woman staring at me. "

" I'm sorry,but you are idiot. " She said and walked away from the tall stranger she met that ruined her morning. She really hated him now - she didn't even know who did that to her. And who do he thinks he are? He flirted with her!

" Idiot. " She said to herself. He thinks if he is tall and has a sexy smile, he can get any girl.

" Idiot. " She silently repeated as she got in her apartment to change her outfit.

* * *

><p>" Ryan and the cast is waiting for you, Ms. Michele. " The girl said and Lea entered the room - with her castmates.<p>

" I'm very sorry, but when I got out of my house some stranger ran into me and my coffee, it got on my blouse, oh.. You don't want to hear. " Lea laughed.

" It's okay, we are waiting for one of your next castmates. " Ryan said.

" Oh, I'm not the only one that is late. " Lea smiled,looking where to sit.

" No, he isn't late, he is in bathroom. " Ryan said and she laughed.

" So I'm the only one that is late. " Lea laughed again and sat down in one of two chairs left, the second one was for the one that was in bathroom.

" So, this is Lea Michele - our Rachel Berry. It's Dianna,Heather,Naya,Mark,Harry,Jenna,who you know,Kevin,Chris,Amber,Jane,Matthew,Jayma and Jessalyn. They aren't all,but the main characters." Ryan said,showing who was who.

" It's nice to meet you, I'm Lea Michele. "

" Wait, there is one more guy you have to meet. "

" Oh. The one that is in bathroom. " She smiled and someone entered the room. Her smile disappeared.

" There he is - Cory, it's Lea Michele. " Cory looked at her.

" Hello. " He said,leaving her in a stupid situation. She wanted to say all bad words she knew to him,but she couldn't. She just smiled.

" It's nice to meet you, Cory. " Oh, how he wished he wouldn't tried flirting with her that morning. He looked where to sit and realised that the only way is next to Lea.

" Oh,sit there, you must be good friends, you are going to have a lot of scenes

together. " Ryan laughed and as Cory sat down and whispered something in Lea's ear.

" I'm sorry for this morning.. "

" I'm not going to discuss that here. You are just idiot. I don't know how I'm going to work with you. "

" I still would like to buy you that coffee… " He said with a smirk. Good for Lea, everyone was leaving the room to see the place where they are going to film and other things. She stood up and tried to get away from him. So she doesn't have to talk with him anymore.

" Idiot. " She said for the final time to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcome :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**The first day on set.**

Cory looked at the girl that just walked off of her trailer. Why did he want her so much? Usually he just flirted with girls,girls flirted back,they probably went on a date,had sex and after two or three weeks broke up. Girls liked him - why wouldn't? He was tall,handsome and smart - he just sometimes acted like he wouldn't. And he played drums in a band. And he was an actor - not known yet,but he hoped that Glee would change it.

Girls always liked Cory. Except one - that tiny brunette he met day before. He didn't know why he couldn't take off his mind of her - she wasn't his type. At first - he liked blondes. Short enough to wear high heels ( Cory loved them ) , but tall enough to don't look like a little girl when is with Cory. Lea wasn't that. She wasn't typical beauty queen either - she was small, her nose was a bit bigger than other girls has ( but that made Lea' s face look even better ) , she hadn't that extra large boobs. Then what? Cory didn't know her - so the reason couldn't be her sense of humor for example. But there was something - something he didn't see in other girls. Okay, Lea was the only one that didn't like him. But there was something more with that girl. And he wanted to know what.

" Hi. " He said and started walking with her.

" It seems you don't understand what I'm saying. "

" What are you saying? "

" I'm not interested. " Lea said.

" Why? Look at me! "

" Are you kidding me? You really think that you can get everything you want? " She asked , looking at him.

" Till I met you - yes. "

" Then now you see it - you aren't that perfect as you may have thought. " She said and walked away again.

" But why you don't want to go on a date with me? " He took her hand.

" Hands. " Lea strictly said.

" I'm so sorry. They seemed so nice. "

" You are the biggest idiot I know! " She said and started walking faster. She wanted to get away from him. Okay, actually she acted a bit, she liked that she is someone' s object of attention. But this was too much. He followed her all the time on set.

" Maybe you don't know me. "

" It seems I don't want to know you. Flirting idiot who thinks he can get any girl he wants. "

" Yes. So it is. I just get them. "

" You don't get me. " She looked at him.

" Maybe I don't want you. " He said before walking away.

" What? " She said silently. He was really difficult to understand. At one moment he wants to go on a date with her, but then he doesn't want her." He is really strange person. " She thought. Really strange.

* * *

><p>" Oh, Dianna, hi! " Lea said as she saw her.<p>

" Hello my new friend! " Dianna said and hugged her.

" So, how do you like Glee? " Lea asked.

" I'm pretty excited - today I had a lot of scenes to film. "

" Really, what kind of? "

" Kissing scene with Cory. It was the best. He is a pretty good kisser. "

" I don't like him. "

" What? How can you not like him! He is tall and handsome, he is like every woman' s dream! "

" Every woman' s dream? Are you kidding me? He is some idiot that' s mind is full of ideas how-to-get-her-in-my-bed ! "

" I got it! "

" What? " Lea asked.

" Come on, I see it - it looks like he likes you. " Lea' s cheeks went red.

" He doesn't. " She said looking somewhere away.

" Hey, I need eye contact with you! Or I might think that there is something between you two! "

" What? I met him for the second time today! "

" I saw you two walking together. "

" Okay, I will be honest with you - yesterday I was late becouse of him. I met him on the street, he ran into me, I had a coffee in my hands and then my coffee was on my blouse, then he started flirting with me, I called him idiot a few times and walked away. Then I met him at the cast meeting. It was horrible! And today he is flirting with me again. I hate it so much! "

" Really? You hate it? You are the on that is idiot! " Dianna laughed.

" But he is so cheeky! He thinks he can get me and all the other girls he wants! And then he probably has sex with them and leaves them! "

" Oh, but maybe you might be something special to him if he isn't giving up. "

" I know that kind of guys. He is just an idiot that thinks he can get anything. "

" Oh, it's impossible to change your mind about him, right? "

" Yes. " Lea said and smiled. Dianna was her new friend - she knew her only for a day ,but she felt like she had known her for years.

" Dianna , Ryan needs to film some scenes with you! " Jenna yelled and Dianna left Lea.

" See you later! " Dianna said as she was walking away.

"Maybe Cory really wasn't that bad? " Lea thought.

" What you,girls,were talking about? " Someone whispered in her ear.

" Will you ever stop it? "

" Why? "

" I said, I'm not interested! "

" I won't give up that easily. " He said,kissed her cheek and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Only two reviews, but thank you for all favorites and alerts :) It is really nice to see that people likes your stories :) So reviews are welcome :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

" I can't believe it aired yesterday! " Chris was talking to Dianna and Lea while entering the set.

" Unbelievable ,right? " Lea added.

" It was really great! " Dianna said.

" Good morning. Choir room. In five minutes. " Ryan told them as they walked in. He didn't look good. Maybe he is closing the show? Maybe the first episode wasn't that good?

* * *

><p>" So , I have got a big news for you. I don't know if it's good or bad , but it's a huge changes for most of us. " Ryan said as everyone was there. Choir room was like their meeting room.<p>

" Oh my god. " Chris whispered into Lea's ear. Thanks for god, Lea was sitting with Chris and Dianna, her new friends on set, and Cory was very far from them.

" We don't know if it's bad, yet. " Lea responded

" So. The thing is - our sponsors wants us to change the script. " Ryan said.

" You see, the show isn't closing! " Lea whispered into Chris ear.

" They said that Glee needs more drama. So we have got two new directors who are also going to make Glee - I'm introducing you with Brad Falchuk  
>and Ian Brennan! " Ryan said and the two new writers entered the room.<p>

" So , we are going to help writing Glee. " Brad said.

" Yes, and we already know what are going to be the biggest changes. " Ian added.

" Quinn, " Brad pointed at Dianna " you are going to be pregnant. "

" Wow. " Dianna was shocked.

" Puck, you are going to be the father. "

" I am going to be in relationship with Dianna? Hell yeah. " Mark said. He liked Dianna. Like Cory liked Lea. But Dianna liked Mark too.

At that moment Lea had strange feeling - it was hard for her to film first episode - she had to act like she liked Cory. But Cory was with Quinn and Ryan had told Lea that he is going to stay with her. Ryan told her that her best friend Jonathan Groff is going to be Rachel's boyfriend. But if Finn and Quinn breaks up... No, Ryan told her - she isn't going to be with Cory on show.

" Finn, you are going to stay with Quinn. " Lea felt better as Brad said it. " But you are going to have feelings for Rachel. " Ryan added.

" Wait, but he is going to stay with Quinn, right? " Lea suddently said. Cory looked at her with a smirk.

" Yes. But when Rachel tells him the truth about Quinn's pregnancy he is going to break up with her. "

" And Finn is going to be with Rachel ? " Lea asked.

" Yes. " Ian said.

" That's so sweet! Right , Lea? True love between our characters! " Cory said , looking and smiling at Lea.

" Yes, Cory, it's the best news for me in my life! " Lea said ,fake smiling at him.

* * *

><p>" This is the worst thing ever going to happen in my life, Jon! " Lea was talking on phone with her best friend.<p>

" Come on , Lea, this isn't that bad. You still have time till Finn and Rachel are getting together. "

" But we are going to film kissing scene tomorrow! "

" I thought Dianna said he is a good kisser. "

" No jokes with this. You don't understand? You didn't see his face when we got told that we are going to be together! "

" Lea - I don't understand - where is the problem! He looked nice on pilot. Why don't you want to try? You haven't had any good relationships for three years! "

" Don't talk about it. " Lea didn't want to discuss her realationship life - even with her best friend. She really haven't had a boyfriend for more than three years. Yes, she went on some dates, but it didn't turn into something more.

" Sorry, Lea, I just think you should give him a chance. "

" If I didn't date those guys I had a chance to date, I won't date that stupid idiot. I'll be like professional actress - I'll kiss with him when Glee will need it. I'll do everything for the succes of the show. But when the cameras will be turned off - he will be the same stupid idiot that made my first day on Glee terrible. "

" Lea... I'm sorry, but I think you are wrong. But it's your choice - you will meet some guy that you are going to like too. "

" Thank you! Okay, now I'm going to have a shower. I'll call you later. " Lea said and hung up. She is going to be professional actress - she won't cause any problems in Glee becouse she doesn't like him. She will work with him, but no one has rights to want her to like him in real life.

* * *

><p><strong>No Monchele? It' s for now ;)<strong>

**Thank you for all your reviews! You really made me feel very good! If I get more feedback I'm probably going to update very soon - I have nothing to do and I have a lot of ideas in my head. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

" You can kiss me if you want to. " Lea said. Yes, they were filming the second episode. It was really hard for Lea to film this scene - kissing with Cory. Acting like she likes him. Oh, how she wanted that there wouldn't be that script changes.

" I want to. " Cory said and kissed her. Okay, she had to admit it - he kissed well , but that didn't make any sense - Lea still was thinking he is an idiot.

" CUT! " Ryan yelled. " Okay, the last time we are shooting this. Cory, Lea , ready? "

They started filming again.

" You can kiss me if you want to. "

" I want to. " Cory kissed her again. " What the hell is he doing? " Lea thought. His tongue. In her mouth. How could he? She wanted to stop being Rachel Berry and slap him into his face.

" CUT! You are free for now. " Ryan said and Lea immediately left the room. Cory followed her.

" Didn't like? " Cory asked.

" Excuse me, you, stupid idiot, who do you think you are? Are you talking to me right now? You should be ashamed after what you did! "

" Why? Becouse I made you enjoy filming that scene? "

" ENJOYING? "

" Oh, didn't you? There must be something wrong with you if you didn't. "

" How can you think I could enjoy it? "

" It looks like you really like me, so I thought you might have wanted this... " Cory grinned.

" Too much for me. " Lea said and slapped him.

" Wow. " He said and she walked away.

" Anyways, if you wouldn't like me , you would ignore me. But you even slapped me. "

" Oh, if I slapped you that means I like you? I think there is something wrong with you. "

" Can you imagine how funny it will be to tell our kids the story of how we started dating? "

" ONE WORD FOR YOU : I-D-I-O-T! YOU ARE STUPID IDIOT! WHAT DO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND? I DON'T LIKE YOU. " Lea angrily yelled.

" Oh , our story gets even more better. " Cory laughed and winked at Lea. After seeing it she continiued walking away. This time Cory didn't follow her - he just looked at the woman who had stolen his mind and attention for past weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for making it short - next one probably will be much longer :) Hey, reviewers, where are you? :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

" I hate him. "

" You don't. " Dianna said.

" Okay I don't hate him. I'm just tired of him ! "

" Oh... "

" I don't know what to do - I call him idiot every time he flirts with me , I tell him I don't like him, but he just says that it makes our story even better! "

" I don't know, Lea... "

" Me too. " Lea said while she was drinking wine with Dianna at her house.

" Wait... " Dianna suddently said.

" Ideas? "

" Yes! " Dianna screamed.

" Tell me. "

" So, he doesn't understand when you call him idiot and say you don't want to go on a date with him. "

" Yes. "

" Do the opposite. "

" What? How? No, no. " Lea denied Dianna's idea.

" Lea, you are an actress - you can act you like him. Even more, wait, Lea, it's brilliant! "

" No. "

" Lea, try it. Tomorrow. Tell him you like him. That you actually really want to be with him. "

" Are you kidding me, Dianna? He will be happy about this! "

" You said he doesn't date girls for long. So he might get scared of your feelings. Lea, try this. "

" Wait, you are right! I will act like I want to ... Yes, I want to have future with him! Oh my god. This is going to make him no longer want to date me. Thank you , Dianna! What would I do if I wouldn't have met you? " Lea asked her friend.

" Cory would flirt with you at least next nine months. " Dianna laughed.

* * *

><p>" It was a good day, right, sweetie? " Cory asked Lea as she was walking to parking lot.<p>

" Very. "

" Really? "

" Yes. And for you? "

" Oh, too. Especially when I had scenes with you. " He walked closer her.

" Ummm. Yes. It made this day better. " Lea bite her lip.

" Wow. You seem so nice today. " Cory smiled at her. He knew that something was not alright.

" Really? " She smiled at him when they were in the middle of the parking lot.

" Yes. Have I told you that you look very sexy in these jeans? " Cory asked her.

" Yes. Three times this day. " Lea laughed. Her plan worked. He thinks she likes him, but then she suddenly shows more feelings as he could want.

" And this blouse - I never thought someone could look hot as hell in that blouse. "

" Thank you. " She smiled again. Actually he started to seem nice.

" So... " He didn't know what to do - this girl seemed different than the Lea he knew. He actually didn't know what to say. Maybe he should get nicer too?

" I like you. " He said.

" Really? " She looked up to see his eyes.

" Yes. " He said. " Oh that stupid liar. " Lea thought. Okay, it was the time. Time for Lea to make Cory never want to flirt with her again.

" I can't hold it anymore. " Lea said and kissed him on his lips.

" Wow. " Cory said between kissing with her.

" I really like you too, Cory. I'm sorry for ignoring you and calling you idiot, I just thought you are too good for me, but then.. I spent every night imagining our future - we would have three children, two boys - you could teach them how to play football and a girl , so I have someone to go shopping with. And we would live in a very beautiful house with a beautiful view... " Lea said and kissed him again.

" Yeah... " He said. " It's working. " Lea thought. His voice seemed not so happy after Lea telling her future plans with him. Maybe kissing with him extra time was worth it?

" What do you think of naming our little girl Barbra? " Lea asked and kissed him for the third time. She thought everything's working.

Cory wasn't that stupid - he understood what game Lea is playing. And he liked it. Why don't he play it too?

" Yes... And our boys could be Ryan and Joe. What do you think? " Cory said as he broke the kiss.

" What the heck? " Lea thought. He continued it? She had to continue it too.

" Ummm... You are really good kisser. "

" You too. " He said while they weren't kissing - there were some people around them. Wait, People? It was time for Lea to finally make him to don't want her anymore.

She kissed him again.

" W.. Wait.. There are people. " He said. He really didn't want anyone to know his private life.

" No matter. If we love each other we shouldn't care about someone catching us. " Lea said.

" Wow. That girl makes me crazy. " Cory was thinking. He crushed his lips against hers and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Lea was shocked. Lea had done so much that evening. She couldn't give up. Even this was really hard hard for her to do Lea had to do what she did after it.

One of her arms found it's way under Cory's shirt. Holy crap, she had to admit it - she could feel his muscles. If it wouldn't be that stupid idiot Cory, she would definitely go on a date with him.

If she wanted to play this game she got it - Cory's arm got under Lea's blouse too. And the other one on her butt.

" What the... " Lea started screaming.

" What is wrong? " Cory asked even he knew the answer.

" What were you doing? "

" I thought that's what two people that are in love do... "

" We are not in love! "

" I thought you were... " Cory said and held her arm.

" Are you idiot or what? How could I be in love with you? You don't want serious relationship. You aren't ready for it. " Lea said and walked away.

" You know what? First, what you did tonight was really bad - I could be not so smart as I am and really believe that you have feelings for me. And second - maybe you are the one that isn't ready for long term relationship! "

" ME? " She turned her head to see him.

" Yes , you! You are the one that denies all my offers to go on a date and everything... Don't you think that the problem might be in you? "

" Problem? I don't have any problems. " Cory threw the truth in Lea's face - she was the one that really was afraid of serious relationship. She was afraid of losing. You date someone for month. Two. And then it starts. Lea knew that it is impossible to be together for all life. And she also knew that as longer you are with someone as harder it will be to say goodbye. Yes, and that was why she didn't want any serious relationship. Losing.

" I'm sorry, but it looks you have. I've never had feelings like this for any girl before. You drive me crazy. And when I ask you on a date you say I'm not ready for it? I think you should have seen that I am - with you I am ready for it. But it seems you don't want to understand it. " Cory said and got in his car. He drove away leaving her there. It was enough for him.

* * *

><p>She spent the entire evening crying in her car.<p>

" Jon, I don't know what to do. " She called him.

" Lea, what's wrong? " Her friend asked.

" I wanted to make him not want me, I acted like I liked him, I kissed him, it was like game... I told him I love him and then he put his arm under my blouse and with the other hand touched my butt.. I know it was my fault,but ...

" Lea, why are you crying? Okay, he touched you,but it seems you made him do it... "

" It's not why I'm crying. "

" What else? "

" He threw the reality in my face. What all of you, my friends, are talking about. I'm afraid of being in a relationship. I'm the one that is afraid of serious relationship. Maybe I even like him, but I'm just afraid... "

" Schhh, Lea, I'm telling you one thing - you have to talk with him. At least you have to apologise. "

* * *

><p>" Selena? Wow, what brings you here? " Cory was talking to his friend tht just entered his flat.<p>

" I left him. "

" Wait, why? " Cory asked.

" Becouse he isn't okay with me being a celebrity. Okay, I don't want to talk about him. Can I stay here tonight? " Selena , Selena Gomez - a very good friend of Cory - asked him.

" Sure. You can take one of my t-shirts and sleep in my bedroom. "

" Thank you, if you wouldn't like that Lea girl so much, I would definitely like to date you. " Selena laughed. Selena was like Cory's little sister.

* * *

><p>" Thank you , Jon. I'm visiting him. I'm going to tell him truth about me. And probably I will try to see him in different light. Probably I am going to like him. Probably I am finally going to have my private life. " Lea said and hung up.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Reviews, please :)<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

She called him.

" It's Cory. Leave a message and I will call you back later. "

" Shit. " Lea silently said.

" Hi, I just wanted to apologise for this evening. It was just my fault. You were right. Why I am talking? I should say it in face. See you soon. " Lea said and hung up.

" Mistake. What did I just do? God, please help me. " Lea said as she got in her car.

* * *

><p>" Wow, my t-shirt looks good on you. " Cory said.<p>

" Thank you. " Selena said.

" So , you can sleep in my bed and I will sleep on couch. "

" Cory, you don't have to do it, couch will be great for me. "

" Come on , I bought that big and comfortable couch for situations like this. "

" Oh, thank you, you are my god. " She laughed.

" Okay, I will take a shower,okay? "He asked.

" No. Never. " She laughed again.

* * *

><p>Suddenly Cory's door bell rang.<p>

" I don't know who might be there,but open. " Cory was yelling. Selena got out of the bed and went to see who was there.

" Hello. " She opened the door and said.

" Ummm. Hello. I must be wrong. Where lives Cory Monteith? " The short brunette asked.

" No, you are right! He is in shower now. How can I help you? You are Lea Michele , right? "

" Yes. I mean no, you can't help me, but yes, I am Lea. "

" So, what did you want? "

" Nothing. " Lea said after looking at the girl who opened Cory's door - in Cory's t-shirt. Lea couldn't believe it. He found someone so fast - it wasn't like Lea was jealous, she was just shocked. And maybe just a little bit jealous.

" Oh, okay. " She laughed and Lea started walking away. At that moment Cory entered the living room of his flat.

" Who was there? "

" Rachel from Glee. " Selena said.

" What? Wait, where is she? " Cory asked.

" She left. " After hearing that Cory went out of his flat - no matter that he didn't wear a shirt, Lea was there.

" Lea, Lea. " He yelled as he saw her waling.

" Wow, I'm sorry for disturbing you. " Lea turned to see him.

" Lea, this is not what it looked like. "

" Really? Do you think I am that stupid? "

" Lea, we are just friends. "

" It doesn't matter to me. "

" Wait, there was a reason you came. "

" Yes, to call you an idiot one more time. What you did tonight was absolutely rude. And now I have one more reason to say that you are IDIOT! " Lea said and got in the elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>Short? I know. But the next ones hopefully are going to be longer. :)<strong>

**Reviewers? It really makes me smile to read a good review. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Cory was alone now. He was getting ready for the first official Glee cast party.

" One message? " He said as he saw his voice mail.

" Hi, I just wanted to apologise for this evening. It was just my fault. You were right. Why I am talking? I should say it in face. See you soon. "

Cory smiled. It was Lea's yesterday's message. Message she left before going to his house. That means she didn't come for telling him he is and idiot. That means she changed her plans after seeing Selena. That means... That means she was jealous? No, Cory didn't think it could be so great. But it had to be so - why did she suddenly get so angry? If she said she wanted to apologise. Yes, she was jealous.

* * *

><p>" How do I look? " Lea asked Dianna. They were living together.<p>

" Perfect! And me? I'm going there with Mark. "

" Really? " Lea asked.

" Yes! We are going to have our own limo! " Dianna cheered.

" That's so great. "

" Hey, it looks like yours is there. " Dianna said.

" Oh, I'm going then. You don't know who am I going together with? " Lea asked.

" No, but they said we are in pairs. Something with characters in Glee... "

" Yeah? I think Rachel must be with... No. No. You are with Mark beacouse you wanted so or becouse they made this choice? " Lea asked, looking a bit worried.

" No, they asked us to go together. But we like it. "

" Oh my god. I hope I am going to be with Chris or Jenna... "

" See you there! " Dianna yelled as Lea left their house.

* * *

><p>Lea saw tall silouette next to the car.<p>

" Please no. " She said and walked closer. He turned to see her.

" Look beautiful. " He said and opened the door. She got in.

They were sitting there and they haven't said a word to each other.

" Lea. I know why you came yesterday. " Cory said.

Lea remembered about the message she left. " Shit. " She turned her head so she hadn't to see him looking at her.

" Lea. We both know that you don't hate me. We both know that you probably like me. And by the way do you even know how old is Selena? Trust me, I don't sleep with my little sisters. She really is kind a like a sister to me. " Cory winked at Lea and left the car, opening the door and helping Lea to get out. She just smiled at him. And not only becouse it was full of paparazzi.

* * *

><p>" Coryyy... " Lea said as she saw him.<p>

" Wow. You look like... Great , of course, but are you drunk? " Cory asked her.

" Me? Drunk? Ummm... Probably. " Lea said and started laughing.

" Are you going home? " Cory asked as she left the building.

" Ohh. I don't know. I left my purse at home and Dianna is still in party. I think I am going there by feet. " Lea said and took her shoes in her hands.

" You think so? " Cory smiled and got closer to her as she started walking.

" Yes. It's just ten minutes from here. " Lea said.

" Wow. " He laughed.

" And where are you going? "

" With you. It's not safe to walk alone in this time. "

" It's cold. " Lea said. Cory placed his jacked on her shoulders.

" Thank you. " She said and crossed the street.

" Do you want me to tell you something? " He said after walking with her five more minutes.

" Yes. "

" Did you know that you are wrong? "

" What? "

" From the beginning. You are going wrong from the start. "

" Wait. Why you didn't tell me? "

" Becouse I enjoyed walking with you. " He said in the middle of the street. They turned so they were looking at each other.

" Your hair... " Lea said. " Your hair is so dark. "

" Oh my god, Lea, I'm taking you with me. " He said and they continued walking. Lea didn't know where, but ,actually, she enjoyed this too.

* * *

><p>" So, the bed is all yours. " Cory said and put her in his bed. Yes, she fell on the ground before entering Cory's flat. And yes, he took her.<p>

" And you? "

" Don't worry. I'll go in a bathroom for a little, but you can sleep. "

He left her there for a while and she started undressing herself. She unzipped her dress, after a minute that dress was on the ground. She stood up. She was wearing only her black lingerie. She looked if her hair looked okay - perfect, wild and gorgeous.

" Cory! " She yelled.

" Yes. "

" Can I come in? "

" Sure. " He said and she got in his bathroom. He saw her on the mirror.

" Hey... " She walked closer him. She placed her hands on his shoulders.

" Wow... " He said. He was shocked.

" Take me to bedroom. " She said , wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped on him. He just had to take her.

" That's what I am definitely going to do. " He said and walked off the bathroom.

He placed her on the bed again.

Lea took off his shirt.

" Wow, you look so sexy... " She said and bite her lip.

" You too, but you have got to sleep. " Cory said and covered her with one of his sheets.

" Hey, aren't we going to have sex? I thought you liked me! Now is your chance! "

" Just becouse I really like you, I am not going to have sex with you tonight. " He said and kissed her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

"DIANNA! " Lea yelled,her head under Cory's pillow.

" DIANNA? WHY MY BED SMELLS LIKE THERE WAS A MAN? "

" Dianna. I feel so bad. Why did you let me drink so much yesterday? " Lea said and took the pillow off of her face.

" What the.. " She said and immediately looked under the sheets .

" Oh my god. " She said after seeing herself almost naked.

" Good morning. " Cory said as he got in the room with two cups of cofee.

" Did we... ? "

" Best I eved had. "

" Oh my god. "

" Don't worry, I'm joking, but you really wanted it. " Cory smiled and gave her cofee.

" Really? I wanted to have sex with you? Stop joking. " Lea laughed.

" Slept well? "

" I don't know... But why am I ... "

" I don't know. You probably didn't want to sleep in your dress. "

" Why am I here? "

" You were a little bit drunk and alone and I decided to take you with me, you agreed. "

" Then... I have to say thank you... "

" Definitely. " Cory's phone rang.

" Hi, Dianna. "

" Cory, I'm sorry for disturbing you,but don't you know where Lea is? I know you two don't get on well, but maybe you have seen her or... " Dianna sounded worried.

" Don't worry. She is with me. " Cory said and looked at Lea who was acting she is asleep.

" Can I talk to her? "

" Umm.. She is still sleeping, but you can call later. "

" Okay, thank you. " Dianna said and they hung up."

" Oh, thank you again. Was she angry? " Lea asked.

" She was worried. But now she is okay. "

" Yes, I should have told her... "

" Actually, I should. You didn't have your phone. But, I wanted to ask you... "

" Ask what? "

" Have you got any plans for today? " He said,looking at her eyes. Silence.

" Cory... I know what you mean... You actually seem to be nice and sweet, but... "

" Lea, what? "

" I'm afraid. What if I fall in love with you? What if we start living together? Date three years. And then... Break up. All the pain after it... "

" Lea, if you worry about the future you will never be happy. Even if we break up after ten years of marriage. Those ten years would have been great. Lea, try. I'm asking you on a one single date. For now. And then.. Who knows? "

" I can't , Cory... " She said, tears falling down from her eyes.

" Lea, I can't guarantee you that we will be together for forever, but... As long as we will, you will be the happiest woman in this world. "

" Cory... "

" Lea, you are the first girl I like that much... "

One silence minute.

" First day we met. You still owe me that cofee. " She smiled.

" Oh, gosh, Lea. I thought you would never agree. "

" Did I say I am going on a date with you? " She tried to look serious.

" Definitely. " He said and took her face in his arms. After a few moments of staring into each others eyes they kissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally had time to update! Reviews makes me smile!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

" Thank you for this evening. " Lea said as she saw her house.

" Lea, stop it. " He said and they stopped walking. Yes, they reached Lea's house.

" No, Cory, really, this was the best pasta I have ever eaten! "

" Then I am glad you liked it. "

" More. " She laughed. He leaned to kiss her and they wer kissing very passionately for some minutes.

" So... It was really nice evening. " Cory said.

" Yes. "

" Sleep well. " He said and started walking away.

She couldn't watch him walking away.

" Cory! " She yelled and he turned to see her.

" I wanted to ask you would you like to come in for a coffee? " She yelled and he immediately started walking back to her.

" Whenever you ask. " He said and they got in.

" Dianna won't mind? " Cory asked.

" She isn't going to be home tonight. "

" So... " Lea continued. They stared into each others eyes for a moment and Lea couldn't wait any longer. She took off Cory's leather jacket, he unzipped her dress.

" Where is your bedroom? " He asked, opening his shirt.

" Upstairs. " She answered and he took her in his arms. He carried her to her bed and leaned over her, kissing her on her lips, chin, neck , lower...

* * *

><p>" This was amazing... " She said as she was lying in Cory's arms.<p>

" Totally... "

" If I would only knew how good you are in bed I would go on a date with you on the first day we met. "

" You would have sex on first date? "

" If I would know that he is god of sex, then yes. " She smiled at him.

" I knew that you are godness of sex first time I saw you. " He winked at her when they heard something.

" Lea. I am home. "

" Oh my god. " Lea said.

" Does she know? " Cory asked.

" No. " Lea said. " Under the bed. "

" What? "

" Under the bed. " Lea said and kissed him.

He took his clothes and got under Lea's bed.

" Lea, here you are! " Dianna said as she walked in her room.

" You said you aren't going to be home tonight. "

" I thought so, but Jamie didn't want to spend the entire night partying becouse of her shoes so we decided to try tomorrow. "

" Yes... "

" Okay, I 'm tired, have a good night. " Dianna left the room.

" I better go. " Cory said.

" I'm so sorry , you heard what she said. " Lea tried to apologise.

" Hey, don't be sorry, meet me tomorrow. "

" Your flat? "

" Whenever you can. " Cory said and tried to leave the house without Dianna seeing him.

* * *

><p>" So, why you didn't tell you are dating Cory? " Dianna said as Lea checked if Cory left her house without anyone noticing.<p>

" Gosh, Dianna. How do you know? "

" You slept naked. Your dress was downstairs. On the ground. And yor cheeks went red when I entered your room. "

" But why Cory? "

" Okay, I saw his feet under your bed, that means your boyfriend is tall and you haven't called him an idiot past days, so... "

" He is really sweet, and great, and perfect... In all ways. " Lea smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Short,but I'm going to update sooner. Reviews?<br>**


	10. Chapter 10

" Are you okay? " Lea asked him as they were standing at Lea' s New York houses door.

" I'm just a bit nervous. " Cory said.

" Come on , they are going to like you. " Lea said and the door opened.

" Lea, sweetie! " Lea's dad hugged her.

" Marc Sarfati. Lea' s dad. For you just Marc. " Lea's dad told Cory.

" Cory Monteith. Lea's boyfriend. Just Cory. " Theye laughed and Lea took Cory's hand.

" Mom! " Lea excitedly yelled.

" Lea, dear! " Edith hugged her daughter.

" And who is this guy? " Lea's mom asked.

" Mom, it is Cory. We are ... "

" Dating. " Lea's father said.

" Yes. " Lea and Cory agreed.

" I'm Edith Sarfati, but I would if you would call me Edith. " She told Cory.

" Thank you, Edith. " Cory smiled at Lea's parents.

* * *

><p>" So, you and Cory work together. " Marc said as they were eating.<p>

" Just say you didn't know. " Lea laughed.

" So what is going to happen on Glee? " Edith asked.

"Yyou know, Jon is coming. And Rachel is gonna be with him. "

" What? " Marc sounded suprised.

" Don't worry, they will break up. " Cory laughed.

" I like Jon, but I think Rachel needs to be with you at the end. " Edith added.

" We will. " Lea said.

" I can't wait. " Cory said.

* * *

><p>" He seems to be a nice guy. " Edith told Lea while they were cleaning the dishes.<p>

" He is, mom. " Lea laughed.

" No, really, he is funny and smart, and handsome, I have to admit. I really would like to see him as my son in law and as the father of my grandchildren. "

" Mom! "

" No really, Lea. Have you got any plans for future yet? "

" Mom, you know, I want to make things go slow... "

" Oh, I know... But it was before three years, sweetie! "

" I still don't want to , you know... marriage, kids... "

" Oh, you two should start to think about it, you are dating for six months. "

" I know, but we are so busy with the show , we wouldn't even have time for things like that. "

" Oh, your choice, Lea, but anyways I am very happy that you finally have found someone. And that great... "

* * *

><p><strong>Again short, but I will update tomorrow. Reviews?<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

" Over. " Cory said as they got in Los Angeles.

" Can you believe? " Lea asked.

" No... "

" We are going to meet only in august now. " Lea seriously said.

" What? " Cory laughed.

" Glee ends, filming starts in august, right? "

" Not funny, you are my girlfriend we are going to meet every day, understand? "

" Okay, okay. " She laughed.

" So, I just thought.. Would you like to come over tonight? "

" Of course. " Lea smiled.

" Seven, okay? " Cory said as she got in taxy that drove her home.

* * *

><p>" Candles, dinner... " Cory was talking to himself when he heard Lea knocking on door.<p>

" Hi! " He said as she got in.

" Wow... " Lea was speechless.

" Like? "

" Candles, half darkness... "

" Sit down. "

* * *

><p>Lea was laughing at some Cory's joke when he stood up.<p>

" Where are you going? " Lea asked.

" Nowhere. " Cory said and got on one knee.

" Oh my god. " Lea said.

" Better say yes. " Cory said as he took the little red box from his pocket.

" Lea Michele Sarfati. " She had tears in her eyes. " Would you like to spend your life with probably one of the biggest idiots and definitely the worst dancer in the world? " After a little moment of silence Lea said it.

" Yes. " After that came kissing. A lot of kissing. He took her bridal style and carried to his bed.

" I love you. "

" I love you too, Cory. "

* * *

><p><strong>I am warning you - drama is coming. Reviews?<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry,but I have to put it in. Everything was too perfect. And you will see why Lea did it.**

* * *

><p><strong>" I'm sorry. "<strong>

He couldn't believe it. The next morning he found this and the ring he gave Lea yesterday on her pillow.

The worst thing was he didn't know why. Why she left him. Why she left him after saying yes. After accepting his proposal. He tried to call her - no answer. He went to her house - Dianna said she doesn't know where she is. She just have sent her message, that she is okay. It was kind a good news for Cory. That she is okay. Even without him.

* * *

><p>" Thank you. " Lea said as she got the keys of her hotel room. She didn't tell anyone where she was. Or what she did and why she was there. She just needed to be alone. After breaking up with Cory. It hurted. But it would happen someday. Lea didn't believe that "always together" thing. But it would hurt a lot more after like four years of being together than now. She hoped she will drink for some days and will forget him. At least it won't hurt that much. She was wrong.<p>

* * *

><p>It was week since she left him. Actually, she looked like a mess. The only thing she was doing was drinking and watching television. Everything that was on. She went out just to buy something. She was broken.<p>

* * *

><p>He spent every morning in Starbucks. Starbucks from where she walked out when they first met. He hoped to see her again.<p>

He sent her a lot of texts. Every morning. While he was drinking his coffee. And not only. He tried to call her every day, but her phone was switched off. But he still tried.

* * *

><p>She felt terrible. Even it was two weeks since she left him. She felt terrible for letting him feel so bad. She felt terrible for not explaining him anything. She turned on the radio while driving to some shop.<p>

" So, Cory, tell us what is your song about. "

" It is about man, his girlfriend left him. But he still loves her. "

" So let' s listen! "

Lea turned it off. She couldn't listen to this knowing that it is about her. It is for her. No, she had to. She tried to turn it on. There was some problem. She tried again and finally she could hear it.

_I'm the man who can't be moved_  
><em>I'm the man who can't be moved<em>

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_  
><em>And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be<em>  
><em>Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we meet<em>  
><em>Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street<em>

_So I'm not moving_  
><em>('Cause if one day you wake up, find that you're missing me)<em>  
><em>I'm not moving<em>  
><em>(And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be)<em>  
><em>I'm not moving<em>  
><em>(Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet)<em>  
><em>I'm not moving<em>  
><em>(Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street)<em>

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_  
><em>Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move<em>

She was crying.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter - final chapter. Reviews are welcome. :)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

She drove home or to her hotel room as fast as she could. She needed to call him. She wanted to apologise. Maybe she was wrong? Maybe some people are meant for each other?

* * *

><p>As she got in she searched for her old phone. She changed it so Cory or anyone couldn't contact her. She looked everywhere,but couldn't find it. She was all in tears. She didn't even know his number anymore. She went back to her car. She needed to drink. She got in and... And found it. It was in her car. She immediately tried to turn it on, but it wasn't working. She took her car charger and finally it turned on.<p>

_You have got 39 new text messages from Cory  
><em>

**Hey, where are you? Why did you leave me? **

**Come back.**

**Good morning, my love. How is your day?**

**Even you broke up with me I still love you.**

**I don't know how to live anymore.**

**Everything was perfect, Lea... **

**What did I do wrong?**

**Remember how we first met? You walked off that Starbucks and I... Yes, I wanted to flirt with you,but I ruined your day. Do you know where I am now? That Starbucks! I'm drinking coffee and checking news. Your new hairstyle looks really good on you. **

**Have a good night, babe... **

**I love you.**

**I'm sitting in that Starbucks again. Did you know that Dianna and Mark are dating? **

**Hey, how are you? **

**What are you doing? How is your day? **

**It is raining outside. I know you don't like it. Wish I could be there to make you feel better...**

**You know what is funny - I'm sending you all these texts knowing that you don't read them... It is like I am writing diary . By the way I love you.**

**I'm listening to "Yesterday" by Beatles. I'm still living in yesterday. We are together. You love me... **

**I am on my way to Starbucks. Gonna do my morning ritual. Did I mention that I love you?**

**I love uuuu**

**ILOVEU**

**you are my love of life**

**i so want you**

**i miss u**

**i can't live without you**

**come back to me,please**

**i am dying**

**i am dying**

**not jookingjk**

**your new candid pics are sexy**

**you are sexy  
><strong>

**Imn ot d runk**

**Sorry for yesterday's texts - I was drunk, anyways, drinking coffee again. I think that people that works there thinks I am strange - I come here every morning and look if you aren't standing at the entrance. And every morning I go out of there with a lot of hurt in my heart**

**Sleep well, my love.**

**Good morning! Hope you slept good. What are your plans for this day? My plan is to love you all day. **

**Walking home. Alone.**

**Hope you had a great day, love and miss you...**

**I really do.**

**I really miss you, Lea.**

**I don't know how I am going to live if you aren't coming back.**

**Before year I would never think that I could be so crazy for someone. **

She put the phone in her pocket. She looked if she is okay and went back in the building. She got in her room. She closed the door and started crying.

" What did I do, god... "

" No, I have to be strong. I have to tell him everything. " She said to herself and went in bathroom. She went in shower. She got out only with a towel around her body and reached mirror.

" Tomorrow morning. You are going to tell him truth. All truth. Why you didn't want to date him at first. Why you left him. And why you are coming back. You are stronger than this, Lea. You love him. You don't have any reasons to be afraid,becouse he will never leave you like last time. Cory is different. He loves you. " She said and got to her bed. Tomorrow is going to be a hard day for her.

* * *

><p><strong>No, final is the next chapter.<br>**


	14. Chapter 14

She was walking when she saw that Starbucks. She went to the door and saw it. He was doing something with his phone. After a few seconds she got a message.

**Drinking coffee again and hoping that will see you. Love you.**

She laughed. He immediately turned to see who was laughing there and saw her. He looked shocked. He stood up and walked to her.

" Lea... I .. Where... Why... "

" Cory... We need to talk. " Lea said and they walked to her apartment. Silence.

* * *

><p>" First of all - I am really sorry. " Lea said as they sat down on her bed.<p>

" Oh, you don't have any reasons. " He was angry.

" Cory, I hope you will understand. " Lea continued.

" There should be a very big reason for you leaving me, not telling anything, changing your phone,adress... "

" Listen. " She said. " Remember, I didn't want to date you at first? " He looked at her. " You threw the truth in my face saying that I'm the one that is afraid of serious relationships. "

" It was before ten months! " Cory said.

" No, it's not why I... Left you. You just let me realise that I wasn't ready. And I had reasons. Before I moved to Los Angeles... I was dating. He was really sweet and nice. First months were perfect. He was like my love of life. He proposed me. We were really happy. I thought we would be together all our lives, but then... "

" God, Lea, I didn't know... " Cory held her hand.

" He left me. "

" I'm so sorry. " Cory said.

" And since then... I don't believe true love... I didn't want to have real relationship. That day... " She was in tears now. " That day when you proposed... I... I got scared again... I remembered about him... That all was perfect just like it was with you... And I left you. Becouse I thought that it would hurt less than breaking up with you after years or... "

" But, Lea, I love you! I will never leave you! " Cory stood up.

" He said the same... " She whispered.

" I'm not him. " He said and walked to exit when she stood up.

" Cory! " He looked back. " And yesterday I realised it. When I heard that song on radio... I searched for my old phone and when I found it there were all those messages from you... And that moment... I realised that I would be stupid if I could think that you could leave me. You love me. " They turned to see each other and walked few steps closer.

" And you? " He asked, walking closer to her.

" More than everything. " She said and he immediately held her in his arms.

" I will never let you leave me again. " He whispered in her ear.

" I will never try to leave you again.. " She said and they kissed. Their kiss was full of passion and need.

" I missed you. " Lea said.

" I missed you too. " Cory said and kissed her again.

" So are we still... "

" Engaged? " Cory asked.

" Yes... " Lea responded.

" So you still want to be engaged with me? " Cory asked.

" Yes, Cory. " Lea said and he took the little box from his pocket.

" You are carrying this with you? " Lea laughed.

" Just in case that one morning I would see you. " Cory said and got on one knee.

" Yes. " Lea said.

" I haven't asked yet. "

" Yes. I know what you are going to ask and my answer is yes. Yes, yes and yes again. Becouse I love you and I am completely sure you do too. " Lea said and leaned down to kiss him. He took her in his arms and carried to her bed.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**So I am finishing it. :)  
><strong>

**Reviews?**

**I'm telling you my plans for this year - finish my new story ( Only Thing That Matters Is How We Are Going To End ) , then write new Monchele story that is in different style than others. And till the end of the year I'm going to write a story that includes not only Monchele. The main idea is based on movie " Love Actually " , but now - you can read first chapter of my new fic. I'll really try to make it a bit funny.  
><strong>


End file.
